La nouvelle vie de Lelouch
by glen ichinose
Summary: L'empereur tyrannique Lelouch vi Britannia est mort pour le monde entier mais en vérité il est toujours vivant et écoule des jours heureux dans une belle maison du sud de la France ( avec un petit peu pour l'instant de roloxsuzaku)


(Nouvelle fanfiction sur Code Geass pour des besoin scénaristique j'ai du changer quelque petite chose bonne lecture à tous ^w^)

Cela faisait un an que Lelouch vi Britannia était mort pour le monde celui-ci était en paix Nunally était devenue impératrice de L'empire de Britannia Suzaku lui est devenue Zéro.

Lelouch quand a lui était toujours vivant étant devenue immortelle grâce au code de son père il vivait dans la campagne Française avec CC et Rolo dans une maison fort luxueuse, il y écoulait des jours heureux Lelouch ayant mais eu un enfant avec CC du nom de Eugène il à hériter des yeux ambre de CC et des cheveux Brun de Lelouch.

 **"sonne à la porte"**

-Lelouch va voir qui sonne s'il te plaît. Dit CC occuper à jouer avec Eugène

-D'accord. Lelouch partie donc en direction de la porte un pistolet dans la poche il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire attraper c'est donc avec appréhension qu'il ouvrit la porte

-Salut comment sa va Lelouch. C'était suzaku il venait régulièrement les voir pour les tenir informer de la situation international et surtout pour voir son meilleur ami et depuis quelque temps pour voir Eugène dont il est le parrain

-C'est toi Suzaku tu aurait du nous prévenir je n'aurais pas eu besoin de prendre sa. Lelouch lui montra le pistolet qu'il avait cacher

-Désoler mais je suis un peut déborder en se moment puis j'ai ramasser quelqu'un sur la route. Dit Suzaku avec un grand sourire

Rolo entra avec un sac remplie de course il était le seul à pouvoir sortir de la propriété et se balader en ville sans se faire remarquer se qui était assez pratique.

-Merci encore Suzaku de m'avoir ramener. Dit Rolo avant de ranger les courses celui si c'était assagi avec le temps au début il était encore assez méfiant vis à vis de Suzaku mais la situation entre eux c'était améliorer et heureusement.

-Tiens voila notre preux chevalier est arriver le voyage n'a pas été trop fatiguant? Dit CC avec Eugène dans les bras

-Non sa va comment va le petit prince. C'était comme sa que Suzaku surnommait affectueusement Eugene car il était théoriquement l'héritier de l'empire de Britannia il était d'ailleurs prévue qu'il se montre au yeux du monde en temps que le fils de L'empereur déchu si Nunally n'avait pas d'enfant même cela restait encore très peu envisageable.

-Il se porte bien comme tu le voit il est d'ailleurs très heureux de te voir. Le petit Eugène se débattait dans les bras de CC pour aller voir Suzaku et finalement il réussi à avoir se qu'il veut.

-Rentre donc à l'intérieur ne reste pas planté la. Dit Lelouch l'invitant à prendre un verre.

Suzaku lui fit un grand sourire les voir ainsi c'est comme si il n'y avait jamais eu la guerre la mort d'Euphémia et l'ordre des chevalier ces instant Suzaku les chérissait il entra dans la maison et dans le salon donna une lettre à Lelouch elle contenait une pension de 100 000 euros ainsi qu'une autre lettre fermer du sceau de la famille impériale c'était Nunally elle faisait partie des rare à savoir que Lelouch était encore vivant avec Jeremia et Suzaku, Lelouch se demandait quelle était le contenue de la lettre il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

LECTURE DE LA LETTRE

Nunally vi Britannia

Palais Impériale de Pendragon

Le 21/05/2019 ATB

Cher Lelouch

J'espère que toi CC, Eugène et Rolo allez bien pour ma part le travail ne cesse de s'accumuler je me demande bien comment tu faisait pour ne pas mourir sous une pile de document, j'ai décider de prendre un peu de vacance et de laisser se travail à Gino, sa lui évitera de fleurter avec Kallen et sa le fera travailler un peu . Je pense venir passer mes vacances en votre compagnie et j'en profiterai pour enfin voir mon neveu J'ai envoyer Suzaku pour qu'il commence à préparer mes affaires et pour que je puisse passer c'est vacances avec vous en toute tranquillité. J'ai hâte de vous voir.

Je vous embrasse très fort

Nunally

FIN DE LECTURE

-C'est une lettre de Nunally? Demanda Rolo

-Oui elle dit quelle viendra passer les vacances ici. Dit lelouch tout enjouer

-Ce n'est pas un peu risquer c'est l'impératrice quand même elle se ferait repérer rapidement et bonjour les paparazzi, ont ne pourrais pas être tranquille et si quelqu'un te prend en photos lelouch ont est finit dieu c'est se qu'il pourrait faire à Eugène.

Un silence de mort s'installa après l'intervention de CC en effet CC et Lelouch ne craignait rien vue qu'il était immortelle et quand à Rolo et Suzaku il arriverait à se débrouiller mais Eugène c'était une autre histoire c'est encore un bébé et l'histoire avait déjà montrer que le sort que l'ont réserve au enfant de dictateur n'est jamais bon.

-Désoler j'aurais pas du dire sa. Dit CC un peu gêner

-Non se n'est pas grave de plus Sayoko et Jeremia escorteront Nunally se sera fait dans le plus grand des secret une doublure à été prévue officiellement elle sera en déplacement en Russie.

-Quoi orange aussi. S'étonna Lelouch

-Ah d'accord nous voila rassurer. Dit CC

-Tu compte rester combien de temps Suzaku. Demanda timidement Rolo

-Environ un mois je dirais le temps de préparer l'arriver de Nunally et de prendre un peu de vacances moi aussi

-Je vais préparer ta chambre va donc prendre un bain Suzaku tu est plein de poussière. Dit Lelouch

-Oui c'est vrai puis en arrivant à Paris il pleuvait merci encore. Dit Suzaku gêner

Rolo emmena Suzaku dans un autre bâtiment de la résidence il contenait des bains japonais Lelouch avait absolument tenu à se qu'il y en est il s'y était habituer depuis qu'il avait été envoyer au japon comme otage diplomatique par son père.

Suzaku entra dans le bains c'est muscle se détendait au contacte de l'eau il était au paradis le voyage l'avait vraiment fatiguer. Il se remémora de bons souvenir de son enfance lorsque que le japon n'était pas encore sous la domination de l'empire de Britannia, c'est alors qu'il vit arriver Rolo qui lui aussi était sale en même temps aller à pied jusqu'en ville avec se n'est pas de tout repos.

-Ah tu était déjà la excuse moi j'irai me laver plus tard. Dit Rolo en cachant son corps avec sa serviette

-Non reste tu ne me dérange pas du tout. Lança Suzaku en attrapant Rolo par le bras

Rolo tentai de s'échapper de l'emprise de Suzaku mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence Suzaku était bien trop fort pour lui en même temps, il avait été le knight of zéro le chevalier le plus puissant de l'empire, le combat était perdue d'avance mais Rolo était bien trop timide et gêner pour être avec lui dans un pareil moments.

-C'est bon j'abandonne tu est trop fort pour moi Suzaku. Dit Rolo la frustration se lisait sur son visage

-Et bien tu vous quand tu veux aller viens je vais te laver le dos

Suzaku sortie de l'eau mais au moments ou il m'était le pieds sur le carrelage de la salle de bain il glissa malencontreusement et tomba la tête la première sur Rolo.

 ***boom***

Rolo était allonger sur le sol et Suzaku lui était au dessus de Rolo sans serviette pour cacher son corps une situation plutôt gênante qui fit rougir les deux garçons.

-Euh désoler...j'ai...j'ai glisser sans faire exprès. Bafouilla Suzaku en essayant de détourner le regard.

-Suzaku j'ai...quelque chose à te dire en faite depuis longtemps je...je t'aime Suzaku. Dit Rolo avant de partir dans un baiser chaste puis de repartir se changer.

-Tout va bien j'ai entendu un gros bruit. Dis Lelouch

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas se n'est rien. Lança Rolo toujours rouge de part se qui vient de se passer

( et voilà c'est la fin de se premier chapitre pour ceux qui attendait la suite de la rencontre des cœurs désoler mais le syndrome de la page blanche ma contaminer j'espère que sa vous aurait quand même plus à bientôt)


End file.
